


Guidance

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Broken Edge Deleted, Extended and Missing Scenes [15]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben puts into action what he learned.





	Guidance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Normally, Poe's the one doing the guiding, but even here, with him sitting on the bed hard and ready for Ben's instruction, Ben can tell that he's very much in control. His shaft is curling up towards his belly in a way that makes Ben's mouth water, his eyes are playfully challenging. _Go on, Ben, angel_ , those eyes say. _Show me what you've learned._

Ben has to admit he's nervous, because he has never actually been in charge like this before. In charge of Poe's pleasure, just for a moment -- except he's not really in charge. He's still very much pleasuring Poe, not being in charge -- and Ben doubts he wants to be.

"I want you," Ben says, "To touch yourself."

Poe smiles. "You can just say 'touch yourself' and it would have the same effect." But he lets his hand stray towards his shaft nonetheless. Ben swallows; it's as if Poe's feelings of bliss have leaked over towards him. The feeling of touching himself is a sort of bliss on its own, but there's something about experiencing Poe's own pleasure that feels terribly intimate.

"Cup your...testicles," he says, and Poe does, caressing them as well on Ben's next command. Ben gauges Poe's pleasure just by what he feels in the Force, how it seeps over into Ben's mind, and from there he guides Poe. Faster, slower, harder, softer, stop and touch your nipples, back, touch your thighs, back, and so on and so forth. Poe's keening softly, his head's thrown back in frustration as Ben isn't letting him orgasm too quickly, and he's going, "Stang, Ben, please..."

Ben has to admit he finds "aroused and desperate" a good look on Poe. Whether he's using his body to tease his lover, or anything else, Poe is awfully lovely when he's begging (then again, in general, he is so beautiful. Beautiful as an angel, enough to melt Ben). So he says, "Tell me what you want."

"Let me come."

Ben wets his lips. "Stroke for me," he says. "Stroke for me." All the while he guides Poe, who is so frustrated in his orgasm that it seems he'll burst.

Poe comes, and it's beautiful to watch. When he's done, he looks up at Ben. "You did beautifully," he says. "Now...how about I do something for you?"


End file.
